


The Mission

by TheLadyMerlin



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-28
Updated: 2011-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-31 23:10:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyMerlin/pseuds/TheLadyMerlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>  Spike and Faith are paired up for an undercover mission</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mission

**Title:** The Mission  
 **Author:** [](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/profile)[**theladymerlin**](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/)  
 **Chapter:** 1/1  
 **Fandom:** BTVS  
 **Pairing:** Spike/Faith  
 **Prompt(s) :** [](http://tamingthemuse.livejournal.com/profile)[**tamingthemuse**](http://tamingthemuse.livejournal.com/) #236 Apathetic [](http://nekid-spike.livejournal.com/profile)[**nekid_spike**](http://nekid-spike.livejournal.com/) Nekid Numbers -  Faith or Doyle/Snowboard/In an Igloo/Spanking  
 **Rating:** NC17 – m/f sex, language  
 **Disclaimer:** Not mine, I simply like to play  
Beta(s): Unbeta’d, all mistakes are mine  
 **Summary:**   Spike and Faith are paired up for an undercover mission  
 **A/N:** Lines used from the Buffy episode Who Are You?  
  
  


[ ](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v284/LadyMerlin/LJ%20Banners/?action=view&current=TheMission.png)

 

Spike still couldn’t believe that he actually got an all expense paid holiday courtesy of the Council of Wankers. Well, there was that pesky part about having to bring Faith along and the part where they had to collect some mouldy, old book, and that bit about the snowboarding, but other than that, he was on holiday. Yep, he was a free vamp to do whatever he wanted.  
   
   
He reached over to switch the radio back to his preferred choice for the road while Faith, who was happily driving the small rental car towards their destination, was busy looking for their exit. Satisfied that the radio would remain where he wanted it, he resumed his inner dialogue.  
   
   
Now, apparently whoever had this mystical book wasn’t too fond of the council. Spike thought this was simply showing good taste but Giles thought it a terrible inconvenience. Either way they needed someone to sneak in for a quick snatch and grab. Easy, except that the meeting was taking place at a snowboarding festival in East Bumfuck and the only rooms left were for contestants.  
   
   
Giles wanted to keep this mission limited to what he referred to as the inner circle. Yeah, okay Mr Bond. In Spike’s opinion, which he thoughtfully shared even when he was told to shut up, was that they needed someone who could do a little B&E and some snowboarding. Simple.  After the usual talk, research, talk, blah, blah, they all finally agreed. After about three hours. And they wonder why no one likes them.  
   
   
Spike snickered when he recalled how they chose who got to go on this little venture. Seeing Buffy all confident and sure of herself right before she fell on her arse was priceless. ‘Course watching the puffed up poof landing face first with snow all down the back of his trousers was even better. But the best part was the looks on all their faces when he handily zipped over the course with Faith just behind him. Vampire and Slayer reflexes made it almost too easy. Well, for someone with an ounce of co-ordination anyway. Dim-witted the lot of them, except for Faith. Maybe. He glanced over at the dark haired girl who was humming along to the radio admiring her pretty features and long dark hair. Yeah, she was a bit of all right. For a slayer.  
   
   
Sensing she was being watched, Faith glanced over and raised an eyebrow before looking back at the road ahead. “Something I can do for you?”  
   
   
Spike considered his answer for a moment. They had a bit of time to kill and she was smiling. He figured he probably wouldn’t get a punch in the nose from this one and it was only a bit of flirting, so why not.“Maybe. Think you might owe me a ride.”  
   
   
Faith laughed. “You remember that?”  
   
   
“Kinda hard to forget.  One of those moments you don’t forget easily, luv.” At the disbelieving look she gave him he added. “Was a pretty bad year for me.”  
   
   
“Wasn’t one of my better years either and after that little incident, I was feeling pretty apathetic.”

   
Spike is mildly surprised by her answer. “You? Never would have guessed. You always seemed so full of life and spirit.”  
   
   
“Yeah, well, as I said, it was a very bad year.”  
   
   
Faith obviously didn’t want to go into the details so he said nothing. She paused to gather her courage before continuing. “So you think I owe you something?”  
   
   
“Yep,” he replied, happy to go back to their earlier topic. “Don’t get too many opportunities to be alone. Might be the perfect time to collect.”  Spike happily flirted back, voice like honey, sweet and smooth. He laughed softly at the slight blush that turned her cheeks a pretty pink. “Never thought you for the blushing virgin.”  
   
   
Rising to the challenge she gave him a sharp glance and snapped back. “Okay, you’re on. You wanna collect? You got it but you gotta catch me first.”  
   
   
“Oh, a challenge. I like that. You’re on.”  Spike couldn’t remember the last time he was looking forward to something this much. She was a challenge this slayer, bold, gutsy and full of fire. Oh yes, he was definitely looking forward to this.  
   
   


~*~

  


   
   
Spike and Faith stood side by side, luggage in hand, staring at their assigned room.  
   
   
“An igloo? It’s a fuckin’ igloo?” Spike asked in disbelief.  
   
   
Faith started making some very unladylike snorting noises. Looking in her direction Spike could tell she was trying not to laugh. “You think this is funny?”  
   
   
“Well…yeah.” Faith started laughing when she turned to look at Spike. He raised an eyebrow in return and waited. The laughter soon tapered off. “Maybe it’s nicer inside?” She suggested breathlessly, the occasionally snort of laughter still escaping.  
   
   
Spike looked down into twinkling eyes and a blinding smile. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d seen Faith genuinely having a good time. Who was he to ruin it for her so with a shrug he replied, “yeah, ok. Wanna look?”  
   
   
“C’mon Blondie,” she said, tugging on his hand. “Besides, how bad can it be?”  
   
   
It turned out to be not so bad at all. The igloo bit was apparently a gimmick and although it was real there were stairs leading down into a more traditional room. This time they both stood side by side looking at the bed. The large, comfortable looking, single as in no other bed in the room, bed. Spike nodded to himself before turning a knowing grin in Faith’s direction.  
   
   
“Whatever you’re thinking Blondie, forget it, you haven’t caught me.” Faith said, fixing him with a stern glare which ever so slowly dissolved into a smile. “Yet.”  
   
   
Spike laughed. He did like this girl.  
   
   
   


~*~

  


   
   
   
Spike waited at the bottom of the slope after already completing his run. His time was good, not the best but hell, this was only for fun and he was most definitely having a good time. He looked up the hill searching for the dark hair and bright blue jumpsuit squinting against the lights that shone brightly over the course. He spotted Faith weaving her way around the course, waiting until the last second to adjust her balance, keeping her speed up and sending snow out from the board in a graceful arc. Her laughter rang out as she crossed the finish line and sent a huge shower of snow towards the judges. Spike’s laughter joined hers as he watched them spluttering and brushing snow out of their hair. She ran overm snowboard under her arm and full of excitement.  
   
   
“That was incredible,” she said bouncing in place.  
   
   
“Only the beginning Pet.” Spike smirked back before becoming serious. “We need to get into the room while everyone’s busy watching the competition.”  
   
   
“Did you get the room number?”  
   
   
“Yep. Lets go,” he said before taking her hand and heading for the igloos nearby.  
   
   
Spike easily picked the lock and they both crept into the darkened interior. They moved slowly and carefully, looking for any signs of traps or alarms. Everything was still and quiet. They made their way down into the lower level, and made a swift yet thorough search of the room until Faith beckoned Spike over. “Blondie,” she said in a hushed voice, aware of the quiet. “Over here.”  
   
   
“What you got?” Spike asked moving to her side and saw that she had removed a painting from the wall, revealing a safe. “Oh, well isn’t that original. Never woulda thought to look there.”

Faith looked over her shoulder and grinned at his sarcasm. “No. It’s not very original but how do we get it open? Not like we have the combination.”  
   
   
Spike moved to stand in front of the safe and began turning the dial with his head cocked to the side listening. Faith watched in silence and after a few minutes of spinning and listening, Spike turned the handle and the door opened. Reaching a hand inside, he took out several papers and an old worn book. “I’m a vamp of many skills,” he quipped holding the book up between them.  
   
   
“Is that it?” Faith asked, standing next to him and peering at the book in the semi-darkness.  
   
   
“Yep. Let’s get outta here.” Putting his words into action, Spike led the way back out of the room and out into the snow covered grounds of the hotel. The voice of the announcer echoed across the space indicating the race was still underway.  
   
   
“I feel like celebrating. Lets hit the club.”  
   
   
“See, this is why I like you, pet.”  
   
   
After placing the book in the specially prepared case Willow had given them, they made their way to the main building that housed the hotel’s many amenities, including the Eskimo Club. Faith found them a table near the dance floor while Spike bought them some drinks from the bar.  
   
   
Spike slipped smoothly into the vacant chair and slid a drink across to her before placing a bottle on the table. “Drink up.”  
   
   
Faith looked down at the drink on the table, the fluid a warm golden colour under the dim lighting. She looked back up at Spike who was grinning at her. “Whiskey?”  
   
   
Spike leaned forward across the table. “Not up for it, pet?”  
   
   
She gave him a dazzling smile before lifting the glass and downing the drink in one long swallow. Slamming the glass back down on the table she said, “Another.”  
   
   
Spike smiled and poured another drink. He continued to pour drinks for them both until the bottle was half empty and they decided the dance floor needed exploring. She was attractive, this slayer. There was no denying it and she moved like liquid sex on the dance floor. Spike caught many admiring glances being cast their way as they slithered and ground against each other, but they only danced with and for each other, teasing and taunting to the throbbing beat, a duel between vampire and slayer.  
   
   
Spike leaned in close behind Faith, holding her loosely in his arms, dotting small, kisses and licks on her neck as she arched into the sensations. She spun in his arms slipping her arms around his neck, deep brown eyes locking with vibrant blue and spoke in a low husky voice. “I could have anyone. Even you, Spike. I could ride you at a gallop until your legs buckled and your eyes rolled up. I’ve got muscles you’ve never even dreamed of. I could squeeze you until you popped like warm champagne, and you’d beg me to hurt you just a little bit more. And you know why I don’t?”  
   
   
“Why’s that, pet?”  
   
   
“Because you haven’t caught me yet.” She laughed as she took off through the crowd, weaving in and out of the dancers and heading for the door.  
   
   
Spike stood in place stunned for a moment. “Oh pet, when I catch you.” He sped after her quickly and saw her dashing out the door, dark hair flying out behind her. Spike put his arm out as he neared the door and smacked it open with his palm. He stopped just outside the doors and looked around. Spike spotted Faith cutting across the grounds and heading in the direction of the igloos. He ran after her and quickly closed the distance. Spike reached out a hand and his fingers brushed across the back of her jacket as she turned sharply to the left, her laughter enticing him to follow. He put on a burst of speed and tackled her to the snow. They rolled around getting snow down their backs and wrestling for dominance. Spike suddenly jumped up to his feet and scooped Faith up. He flung her over his shoulder and headed off to their room. Faith began raining blows on his back and squirming in an attempt to get away, but he landed a sharp smack to her bottom eliciting a loud cry of outrage.  
   
   
“Well, behave and stop all that wriggling about,” Spike admonished. This only caused Faith to renew her efforts and Spike gave the pert bottom another smack. “Maybe ya like it. Ya always struck me as a bit on the kinky side.”  
   
   
Reaching their igloo room, Spike managed to get the door open and closed it again by simply giving it a kick with his foot. He set Faith back down on her feet but kept her within the circle of his arms.  
   
   
“So,” she said placing her hands on his chest and sliding them up towards his shoulders. “Now that you’ve caught me, what are you gonna do?”  
   
   
“As I said, I do believe you owe me a ride,” he said, hands slipping down to the firm cheeks of her arse and pulling her firmly up against him.  
   
   
“And I think you promised me a spanking,” she replied with a grin.  
   
   
Spike was pleasantly surprised as he’d thought she was merely teasing but he wasn’t about to pass up on the opportunity.  “Lets take this downstairs then.”  
   
   
She pulled away and raced for the stairs, leaving a trail of clothing behind her. Spike clambered down the stairs after her and watched as she slipped off her panties. She was beautiful. All toned and sleek. Spike took a moment to take off his clothes before sitting on the edge of the bed. “You sure about this, luv?”  
   
   
Their eyes met and she nodded without hesitation. “I trust you,” she said simply and stepping over to the bed, she draped herself over his lap and wriggled her bottom enticingly.  
   
   
Spike placed a hand on the upturned cheeks and slowly caressed the smooth skin. Suddenly, he brought his hand up and back down in a series of quick sharp smacks. The skin under his hand quickly turned a delightful shade of pink while Faith squirmed and made happy little noises. He moved his attentions to the other cheek and soon her entire bottom was a lovely shade of red and the smell of her arousal perfumed the room.  
   
   
As suddenly as he started, he stopped and pulled her up until she was sting astride his lap, his erection pressed between them. He leaned slightly forward taking a peaked nipple into his mouth and sucked lightly while she began moving slightly up and down, gaining a delightful friction against her clit. Spike slid his hands down under her reddened cheeks and lifted her higher as Faith reached a hand between them and guided his erect cock into her hot, wet pussy. Faith set a quick pace and rode him hard and fast, pushing them both to the edge. Her muscles clenching and squeezing around his cock causing him to moan in pleasure as his orgasm quickly approached. Spike brought his hands to her hips, pulling her down as she writhed and panted. He took her lips in a bruising kiss as his orgasm crashed over him and he felt her muscles spasming and fluttering around him as her own orgasm rushed through her.  
   
   
 Spike carefully withdrew his softening cock and easily lifting Faith in his arms, he placed her on the bed. After a brief clean up with a towel from the bathroom, they snuggled together under the covers. Spike was pleased and surprised to discover that Faith liked to cuddle.  
   
   
“Do you think they’ll send us on any more missions?” She asked sleepily.  
   
   
“I hope so, pet. I hope so.”  
   
   
   
   


~*~  



End file.
